Aisling Keiran
Aisling Keiran née Bronach is a Sinlarine woman who had a brief affair with Arthaniel Keiran, which resulted in the birth of their daughter Axikasha Keiran. Ax believed Aisling to have died in childbirth until she discovered in 1017 AE that Aisling was very much alive and, after she had located and confronted her, she found out that Aisling had never cared to be a mother or a shaman and had instead become the owner of a pie and massage shop in Reign. Aisling gave Ax her shamanistic dagger and informed her where to find the more traditional members of the Bronach Clan, after which the two parted ways. Biography Early Years Born to the Bronach clan of the Sinlarine, Aisling was groomed to become the clan's newest shaman. She rebelled against her kin's wishes, however, and disowned shamanism so she could have a shop and live freely without worrying about tradition. She met with Arthaniel Keiran who became infatuated with her. When he noticed that Aisling didn't have enough money to set up a shop, he proposed a deal: Aisling would give birth to their child, and in exchange he would finance her business. A deal was made, and it resulted in the birth of their daughter Axikasha Keiran when Aislin was 21 years old. After giving birth to Ax, Aisling handed her to Arthaniel who kept his word and took Ax with her, leaving Aisling to tend to her business in peace. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Ax learned from the ghost of her father Arthaniel in 1017 AE that her mother was in fact still alive and hadn't died in childbirth as Ax had believed. Ax then located Aisling's shop and confronted her, which made Aisling reveal the truth to her. After a rather bizarre exchange of words, the disillusioned Ax left the shop--and her mother--behind, wondering if learning the truth had been worth it. Aliases and Nicknames ; Aisling Bronach : Although technically she's still bound to use Arthaniel's surname Keiran because she was his wife and never remarried as per Libaterran law, she nevertheless has chosen to revert back to her maiden name, which she is now known as in Reign. Appearance She's a curvy woman who wears a reddish, almost pink-tinged cloak over bright-colored clothing. Her dark hair is beginning to gray, and is meticulously groomed. She has shown hardly any signs of aging, looking barely older than her daughter Ax herself. Her eyes are bright, mischievous and tinted a distinctive crimson. Personality and Traits Free-spirited and quirky. Powers and Abilities She's good at making pies and giving massages. Relationships Arthaniel Keiran Arthaniel was infatuated with Aisling, but she never returned his feelings. She did eventually allow him to sleep with her and get her pregnant in exchange for him funding her shop. After she had given birth to their daughter and handed her over to him, Aisling was left alone. Axikasha Keiran Aisling didn't recognize Ax when they were reunited years after Ax's birth. After she made the connection thanks to Ax's reveal, she was honest with her and explained the circumstances of why she hadn't been a mother in Ax's life. After a brief exchange of words, the women parted, although Aisling mentioned she wouldn't mind catching up with her at some point if Ax felt like coming back. Ax, however, was confused by her mother's quirky behaviour and was unsure what to think of her. Ax received her Sinlarine dagger from Aisling and learned where the rest of Clan Bronach were so she could seek more information about shamanism from them. See also *Arthaniel Keiran *Bronach Clan *Sinlarine Category:Bronach Clan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age